The present invention relates to an apparatus for applying a proper cutting edge on an elongated cutting tool.
Whether for domestic or industrial use, it is important that a cutting tool such as a knife maintain an appropriate cutting edge for best performance of its intended function, i.e. to be used to sever a particular item. Historically, the cutting element whether a rotary blade, an elongated blade, a knife or the like has been manufactured of steel, and during initial manufacture the steel has been appropriately ground to produce a single or double bevel cutting edge along peripheral portions of same. While the grinding operation imparts the appropriate bevel to the cutting edge, for most operations it is necessary to supplement the sharpening of the edge by bringing the edge into appropriate angular contact with a sharpening stone, steel or the like. In fact, preparation of a truly correct and appropriate cutting edge, requires that an appropriate angular relationship be maintained between the cutting element and the sharpening stone, steel or the like, as well as appropriate pressure of the cutting edge on the sharpening element.
In home or domestic use of a cutting tool, while it is always desirable to maintain an appropriately sharpened edge, the absence of a truly correct cutting edge is generally the case, but is not totally detrimental to use of the tool. Short term and/or infrequent use of the tool by a housewife, for example, negates any serious concerns. In fact, once a cutting tool is purchased with an initially sharpened edge for domestic use, it is generally acceptable to thereafter run the cutting edge over a hand-held sharpening steel to maintain a sharpened edge. Such technique is likewise generally acceptable in commercial establishments where again the cutting tool is used only intermittently, or on an infrequent basis.
In an industrial environ, however, such as the meat packing industry, where the cutting tool, primarily a knife, is used constantly, truly correct and appropriately sharpened cutting edges become particularly important. Not only does an appropriate cut of the meat result from use of a proper cutting edge, but also fatigue of one using the tool is of paramount importance. For example, an individual cutting meat in an abbatoir or packing house during an eight-hour shift with a cutting tool that is not properly sharpened, loses production due to the cutting edge, and is subject to becoming very fatigued. On the other hand, the same individual utilizing a cutting tool with a truly proper cutting edge experiences increased production with much less tiredness or fatigue. It is therefore important to have an apparatus available for maintaining a truly correct edge on a cutting tool during day-to-day use, not only in industry, but also for general domestic and other use.
Devices have been provided heretofore for the sharpening or steeling of a cutting edge. Such prior devices have included mechanized sharpening apparatus where the cutting tool is mounted on a machine and the particular sharpening surface brought into rotary or other contact therewith. Static structures have also been provided with one manually bringing the cutting edge into moving angular contact with a steel or the like. One such steeling apparatus is represented by a flat base to which a pair of elongated, cylindrical elements are secured in a "V" relationship. One seeking to sharpen a cutting edge of a tool may simply move the cutting edge across the appropriate steel. While a device of this type may, under appropriate circumstances successfully yield a correct cutting edge on the tool, open space between the two steels oriented in the "V" leaves room for massive error in angular relationship other than exactly at the apex of the "V", and then only so long as the cutting edge is drawn across the steels at a proper relationship with respect to the "V". Also, no consideration is made as to the pressure of the cutting tool against the steel.
The present invention is directed to a device that alleviates the need for mechanization while at the same time ensures that, a proper angular relationship and pressure are maintained between the cutting edge and the steel throughout the stroke. There is no known prior art that is believed to teach or suggest the steeling apparatus of the present invention.